


Coffee

by charcoalmink



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalmink/pseuds/charcoalmink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An analysis of how Sherlock and John take their coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

He likes tasting how well the beans had been ground, the perfect temperature with which it had been brewed. He likes the bitter tang because he can taste the _experience_. He can taste what it had gone through.

The sugar, though-- oh, the _sugar_. It brightens everything up, makes it sharper somehow, but not unpleasantly so. It makes him perk up and pay attention, makes him _focus_. It gives him energy.

And perhaps, maybe, he just might have a bit of a sweet tooth.

\----

John likes cream because otherwise, the coffee’s too strong. Mind you, he _likes_ the strength, but the cream tempers it. It softens the edges and makes it easier to go down. He likes the smoothness with a bit of a kick at the end.

The sugar makes it sweet, and he doesn’t like sweet. He’s tasted too-sweet coffees, lattes, mochas, and they’re just not for him. They’re just not what he’s _looking_ for. He wants something that can jolt him awake and make him _work_.

The cream makes it silky, wrapping around him like a ribbon. Then it tightens, holding fast, not enough to hurt, but make him aware. He likes the cream because while it might look harmless, the taste makes him reel back, scalding him, slapping him.

And he’s just enough of a masochist to want more.


End file.
